


Rainbow Crushes

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I consider the last sentence as fluffy so we'll keep the tag (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑, Uh there might not be fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are hot young boys and the hormones are taking over... Someone has to chill your thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/gifts).



> This is set during the final year of their Teiko days. You can see the boys' innocence and lack of knowledge about courting etc but please be nice to them.
> 
> It's just a very short story but I hope you enjoy it  
> (⸝⸝⍢⸝⸝)

**K** ise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya were sitting under a tree, but –to Kise’s disappointment- they were not k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

“Come on, Kurokocchi, this is not a weird thing anymore. The world has evolved and so are human relationships. Please consider my proposal.”

But Kise was not proposing to marry Kuroko.

The blond guy recently discovered his true feelings. He had always been obsessed over Kurokocchi, yet he couldn’t deny any longer his crush on their basketball captain. It was such an irony because he's also jealous of the redhead. Being someone who paid extra attention to Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise noticed how the phantom sixth man had harboured a special affection towards Akashi Seijuurou.

“Kise-kun, I want him for myself.”

“But I love both of you! Why can’t I be part of your relationship? I promise I will be good, and I’m going to spoil you so much, Kurokocchi…!”

“I am sure Akashi-kun will spoil me more than enough.”

“But will Akashicchi permit unlimited vanilla shakes?” Kise knew that _that_ was the only thing Akashi wouldn’t do. He’s too much of a mom character to allow exessive amount of unhealthy food. 

Kuroko wavered a little. Having two people spoiling him didn’t sound like a bad idea…

“Alright then, Kise-kun, you will be under a probation period until I decide whether you can board into my ship or not,” Kuroko closed his eyes and crossed his arms, mimicking the wisest person he knew.

* * *

The next day, Kise trailed Kuroko everywhere the blue-eyed-boy went, making sure that he himself played the role of the perfect butler. _Anything_ to please his Kurokocchi. He also tried to tone down the fanboying, just in case it annoyed his idol.

“What the heck is going on?” Aomine asked during practice break. Kise had prepared a dry clean towel and a can of sports drink for Kuroko.

“I am on a trial period,” Kise chanted happily and explained the situation. “I’m going to be Kurokocchi’s lover!”

“Whoa, wait a sec. I didn’t know we’re coming out now? Cause I sure as damn won’t give Tetsu to you!” Aomine apparently wanted some of that _Kuroko no Charm®_ too.

“What do you mean, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked innocently.

“Tetsu, you should be _my_ boyfriend instead.” Aomine stated loud and clear. His face was full of determination.

“Do you… _like me_ , Aomine-kun?”

“Who doesn’t??” _Why would anyone not like Tetsu? This is a stupid question. Tetsu is like an angel. Even a straight guy would fall for him. Like me_ , thought Aomine.

“Aominecchi, Kurokocchi is mine! I’ve been thirsting the longest!” Kise wouldn’t give up that easily.

“Kise-kun, I belong to Akashi-kun.”

“What the—Tetsu, since when did you date Akashi??”

“I haven’t,” Kuroko replied confidently, “but I will.”

Right then, Murasakibara, who heard the entire conversation but was too lazy to butt in, finally spoke. “Hold on, Kurochin. Akachin is mine.”

“Shit. This is getting so complicated!” Aomine grabbed his own head in confusion.

“There are too many participants now, what should we do??” Kise was also at his limit. “I never heard of a polyamorous relationship like this??”

“What is all this ruckus nanodayo?” Midorima and Akashi came back from the short meeting with the coach.

“Akashi-kun, who do you like more, me or Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko went straight to the point.

“Why do you ask, Tetsuya?” Akashi raised a brow.

“Akachin, pick me~”

“Tetsu, pick me!”

“No, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, pick me!”

One glance at the whole team was enough to give Akashi an idea of what’s happening. Feeling mischievous, he declared, “Very well. We can all get into the relationship if you guys can convince Shintarou to be part of it.”

They all groaned. Neither carrots nor glasses would ever be interested in dating.

“Now back to practice, kids,” Akashi crossed his arms and blinked his golden eye.

When nobody noticed, the mighty captain curved his lips into a warm smile of amusement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wanted to make a story about Kuroko and Kise fighting for Akashi's attention but it turned out like this... 
> 
> It's also implied that Midorima is not interested in dating but he might or might not stay this way in the future ;)


End file.
